The present invention relates to a stretching device used for stretching muscles.
Many different fitness devices have been developed in the past. Many of the conventional devices are often designed for building up more muscles but not for stretching the muscles. Some of the conventional devices may allow for some stretching but it is often necessary to use many different devices to be able to stretch most of the muscles in the human body. For certain muscles group there does not even exist suitable exercise equipment and people use floor and walls etc. to be able to do some stretching. There is a need for an effective stretching device that allows for stretching of most parts of the body in one stretching device.
The stretching device of the present invention provides a solution to the above-outlined problems. The stretching device of the present invention has three general workstations including foot support, arm support and bench units. More particularly, the stretching device has a leg support with an adjustable foot support attached to a first end of an elongate bar. First and second vertical hollow rods are attached to the elongate bar. A horizontal bar is attached to the first and second hollow vertical rods. A third vertical bar is attached to the second vertical hollow rod. An arm support unit is adjustably attached to the third vertical bar and has opposite upwardly bend sections attached thereto and a U-shaped arm holder. A bench unit has an adjustment mechanism to an underside of the bench unit and is insertable into the second vertical hollow bar. The adjustment mechanism has first and second openings for receiving a pin to adjust the horizontal position of the bench unit. An important aspect of the present invention is that the bench unit may be angled or sloped in any suitable angle.